disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosebud
'Rosebud & Kid XO '''is the 59th episode of Season 27. Summary While exploring Lover's Lane realm in the Fantasy Forest, Captain Jake and Kwazii are really excited to find their favorite Valentine's Day magical animals. The Puppy Love for Captain Jake and the XO Ox for Kwazii but the only problem is they don't know which one to explore first, so they've decided to divide into one and meet two cute baby Valentine's Day magical animals of both sides. Plot The episode begins on the outside of the Gup-TD, where Captain Jake and Kwazii in their gecko roman power suits are sticking to the ship, thanks to their super sticky hands and feet that kept them on and safe from flying off the ship as both pirates detached, did a triple flip, and stuck themselves back on. And what a great way to get a good look at the Lover's Lane realm of the Fantasy Forest in the springtime. It's all red and pink, with lots of heart-shaped trees, bushes, rocks, and now's the perfect time to meet some Valentine's Day magical creatures! Both Kwazii and Captain Jake headed back inside, and deactivated their suits, only to fall off the wall and onto the floor. As they got up, Captain Jake saw what Sofia, Peck, and Sheriff Callie were doing with the gecko roman shed skin as he and Kwazii ran up to them and took the shed skin from Sheriff Callie, saying that without it, they won't be able to activate gecko roman powers. Sofia compliments that this is the best magical creature souvenir kit ever, and Captain Jake adds that best of all, no magical animals were hurt in the making of the collection. Sheriff Callie takes out a Love Dove feather to take a good look at it for a second before putting it back in, while Peck swipes the image to a Melodeer to say, “Melodeer antler.”, and even swipes the image of one of the pirates’ favorite magical animals, the Diamondback, as he presses the button and takes the diamond of the Diamondback out. Walking up to his friend, Captain Jake tells Sheriff Callie to be careful with that as he puts it back inside his kit to keep it safe. Besides, they’ll need the kit to go out into Lovers’ Lane to find some Valentine’s Day magical animals, like the XO Oxen, Kwazii said, just as Captain Jake asked him if he means the Puppy Loves. Kwazii says yes them too, but first the XO Oxen, his all time favorite Valentine’s Day themed magical animals, as Captain Jake replied that it’ll be after the Puppy Loves, his all time favorite Valentine’s Day themed magical animals, and Kwazii twitches his eyelid in irritation and asks “What ya mean after?” Before either of the pirate pals could retort back, Sofia buts in and asks them that they can't think of which Valentine's Day-themed magical animal they want to check out first, as both Captain Jake and Kwazii replied sure that they can, but both said their favorites, and Sofia groans "Oh pirates," and asks who votes for what. Miles, Connor, and Loretta vote for Puppy Loves, and Amaya, Greg, and MERC vote for XO Oxen, so that means Sofia is the tie breaker. Captain Jake asks Sofia which she'll choose to make a new magical creature power suit of, as Kwazii prompts her to choose the XO Oxen and make a suit of it, but Captain Jake prompts her to make a Puppy Love power suit. But Sofia can't decide and tells them that she likes them both, just as Miles has an idea; Captain Jake and Kwazii can split up and find their favorite Valentine's Day magical animals, then if they show her, Sofia will decide which magical animal she'll start a suit on. The pirates immediately liked that idea and they prepared to go out into Lover's Lane, just as Captain Jake almost forgot to take his magical creature souviner kit with him. As the doors automatically opened, the pirates wished each other good luck before parachuting down. Kwazii lands on solid ground, but his parachute lands on the eyes of an XO Ox, which starles it and made it run, along with some other startled XO Oxen, as it dragged Kwazii behind the leader and he was getting bumped on the ground, but he was wearing a helmet and thankfully the herd stops but Kwazii was dizzy until he shook his head from the haze as he looks at the herd and says at least he found the herd. Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to ''Baby Tooth & Kid Musky from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 27 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Wild Kratts Category:Valentine's Day Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Season 27 images Category:Episodes with images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on M.E.R.C. Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Season 27 episodes based on cartoons